


Later, I Promise

by TheLoneMeme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, I'm so sorry, M/M, Overstimulation, This is just shameful and I'm sorry, god save my soul, handjobs, i mean that's what it is, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneMeme/pseuds/TheLoneMeme
Summary: “Later.” He replied, yawning.Magnus watched as Alec fell asleep, following soon after.This is literally just these two goobers fucking. Like it's nothing else. It could have been. But it isn't, so here, have this.





	

“Darling,” The word was moaned against Alec’s neck. “Jace could be home any second.”  
Alec laughed, pressing his teeth into Magnus’s neck, nipping at his pulse point. Magnus was pressed into the bed beneath him, trying to press his hips up against Alec’s. He grabbed Magnus’s hips and pressed him away.  
“Sorry Mags, you said I could be in charge tonight, Love.” Alec said, breath hot against Magnus’s neck as he bit and kissed his way down his neck and to his half-opened shirt. His boyfriends chest was heaving, his eyes, now un-glamoured, watched Alec’s movements. His glowing irises were hidden by half-lidded eyes.  
“Alexander.” Magnus snipped as Alec bit at his nipple, unbuttoning Magnus’s silk shirt while he did so. Magnus could feel himself growing more desperate. He was used to being in charge, feeling Alec come apart beneath his attentive fingers and mouth. But now Alec was kissing down his stomach, leaving marks that Magnus could heal with a snap of his fingers, but would leave until they healed because he reveled in the feeling of being Alec’s, wanted to be reminded of that feeling every time he went to dress or undress, or touch himself on nights that his Alexander was at the Institute until late.  
Alec bit at the skin above his belt, pulling Magnus out of his thoughts. Blue eyes met his golden ones, asking silent permission. In answer, Magnus snapped his fingers, his trousers disappearing and leaving him in only his black boxer-briefs. Alec bit his lip, sliding his hands up and down Magnus’s thighs, pressing his thumbs into the junctions of his hips and groin while he bit and sucked at the skin of Magnus’s stomach. Magnus let his head fall back into the pillows, trying to press his hips up, searching desperately for the friction that Alec, in Magnus’s opinion, was cruelly denying him.  
“You’re going to get nowhere with that, Magnus. I’ll only suck you off if you can behave.”  
Magnus bit at his lip, sighing and laying as still as he could.  
“Alec, please.” He said, sounding wanton and needy to his own ears. “Please, my love, please.”  
Alec’s response to Magnus’s soft, pleading voice was immediate. He pulled his attention from Magnus’s entertainingly sensitive lower stomach, and began mouthing at him through his boxers. He could feel the heat of his boyfriend’s cock through the fabric, feeling his own hard cock pressed into the soft mattress below his hips. Alec kept sucking at Magnus, sliding his hands up and down his torso, placing one hand around Magnus’s neck and tilting his head back.  
Alec rose to his elbows, pushing himself up to press his lips against Magnus’s throat, biting at the newly exposed skin.  
“Alexander.” Magnus whispered, tangling his fingers in Alec’s hair and pulling, bringing him up to meet his eyes.  
Alec smiled, looking younger than he should have for someone who had just been driving Magnus mad. He pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus’s cheek, sighing as he rested against him for a moment, an innocent and tender gesture.  
“I’ve got you, Mags.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Magnus’s lips before lowering himself to Magnus’s cock again, sliding his boxers from his hips this time. Alec wrapped his lips around the head of Magnus’s member, refusing to take his eye’s form Magnus’s as he lowered his head, taking in as much of his boyfriend as he could, his hands taking what his mouth couldn’t.  
Alec knew he wasn’t as experienced as Magnus’s previous partners, but that didn’t seem to matter when his eyes met Alec’s, glowing and vibrant with desperate want, a need he couldn’t shake. And all of Alec’s insecurity melted, confidence built up by the soft noises Magnus was making.  
Alec loved to hear Magnus, loud and broken. But Magnus as he was now, his hand tangled in Alec’s hair as he whimpered and gasped and tugged at Alec’s hair in desperation, was almost better. He felt Magnus’s hands grow more frantic, tugging at Alec to warn him off. But Alec refused, sliding his hands up his arms, scratching his nails down Magnus’s sides, sliding a finger behind his balls and pressing against his taint, feeling Magnus arch, hand painfully tight in Alec’s hair as he came with a muffled cry.  
Alec kept his mouth on Magnus until his partner pushed him off, a strangled noise escaping the back of his throat. Alec pulled off, resting his head on Magnus’s stomach, looking up at him through hooded eyes and smiled loosely, the taste of him still on his tongue.  
Magnus tugged at his hair again, pulling him up and onto his chest. Reaching down between them, he undid Alec’s trousers and wrapped his hand around his cock. Alec groaned and pressed his face to Magnus’s neck, arching to give him more room. Magnus slowly stroked Alec’s cock, loving the feeling of his breath, hot and heavy on his neck.  
Rolling them over, he pressed himself on top of Alec’s chest, giving his hands all the room he needed to spread Alec’s thighs, spreading his legs and pressing his fingers to his entrance, other hand still working at Alec’s member.  
“Magnus, baby,” Alec begged, dominating demeanor having vanished the second Magnus touched him. “Wanna come, wanna come for you baby.”  
Magnus bit at Alec’s neck, practically beaming at the broken sounds coming from his boyfriend.  
“You want to come, Darling? Then come, Alexander.” Magnus whispered, biting at Alec’s ear as he did so, feeling his release spill hot into his hand. But Magnus didn’t let go, or remove his finger’s from Alec’s hole.  
“Mags.” Alec whined, arching off of the bed, hands gripping at the headboard.  
“I said you could come, Alexander. Not that I was done with you.” Magnus scolded, grinning wickedly. The moan that came out of Alec was worth the cramp Magnus could feel in his hand as he continued to jerk Alec off.  
“Baby, it’s too much, I can’t. I can’t, please Magnus.” Alec whimpered, trying to sound firm, but sounding only desperate.  
“You can, Darling. Please, just once more, for me.” Magnus whispered, feeling Alec begin to harden again in his hand. Alec’s hips rose from the mattress again, hands still gripping, white knuckled, at the bedframe. Magnus crooked his fingers, pressing against Alec’s prostate, drawing a high-pitched whine from him.  
Magnus sunk his teeth into Alec’s neck, biting bruises into his soft skin, knowing Alec would leave them until they healed, ghost his fingers over them during meetings at the Institute. Alec met his eyes, face flushed and breath coming in gasps.  
“Please…” He begged, and Magnus obliged, lowing himself over Alec’s cock and placing the head in his mouth, sucking at him as he came, not letting off until Alec sobbed, body shaking.  
Magnus rose to kiss him, and Alec melted, still slowly fucking himself on Magnus’s fingers, crying out when his fingers brushed his prostate. Magnus kissed down Alec’s chest, sucking at his nipple as Alec arched and squirmed beneath him.  
“Mags, no. Later, I swear. I’ll fuck myself on your cock until I’m screaming. But baby, please.” Alec whimpered, voice breaking as he begged. Magnus pressed his fingers hard against Alec’s prostate one last time before pulling out, pressing against his taint as he moved his fingers, giving Alec one last, self indulgent jerk just to hear him mewl for him one last time.  
Magnus crawled up the bed, flopping down next to Alec, who curled into Magnus’s side.  
“Holy fuck, Magnus.” Alec breathed. He looked dazed, mouth agape and cheeks flushed.  
“Later, Alexander, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t breath without saying my name.” Magnus replied, feeling Alec press against his side.  
“Later.” He replied, yawning.  
Magnus watched as Alec fell asleep, following soon after.


End file.
